


Clowns and distractions

by greeneyess



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Clowns, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyess/pseuds/greeneyess
Summary: Matt and Sylvie enjoy their beginning of a new relationship and Sylvie has a little bit of a rough call, how’s Matt gonna distract her from that?
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	Clowns and distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone again! Two days until we get a new episode! Yay! 
> 
> Things are not gonna work out yet between Brettsey on the show so I wanted to write something with Brettsey fluff and even a little smut ;) It’s my first time writing something like this so I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> So, a few days ago I saw on twitter that maybe in one episode we may get some clowns and we all know how Sylvie is around them, and I would really like to see Casey saving his girl from them lol, so I included that into this fic. 
> 
> Happy reading!

She woke up as she heard the alarm. She reached for her phone and turned it off. When she turned back he was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful and she couldn’t really believe it. Matt Casey was actually sleeping in her bed, right next to her. She thought that this day would never come. While she was looking at him, his hand reached looking for her, but he was still sleeping. She came closer and he pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly, like he never wanted to let her go. She really didn’t want to ruin this moment, she would rather spend her whole day like this but they had a morning shift, and they better start getting ready if they don’t want to be late.

“Matt….” She says softly kissing his cheek, trying to wake him up.

Before he says anything, he kisses the top of her head and rubs his hand up and down her back.

“Morning.” He says looking at her with a sleepy and soft voice.

“Morning. I’m sorry to wake you up, but it’s time, we have to get ready for work, and you don’t have any station gear here. You still need to run by your place.” She says as she places another kiss to his cheek.

“Yeah, well last night didn’t really end as we planned, right?” He asks, with a teasing smirk.

It was only a week since they solved their issues and since they started this new chapter of their lives. Together. Since that, they’ve been pretty “busy”, because finally they could kiss each other whenever they wanted, but not yet in public. They wanted first some time just for them, without everyone staring, because they knew there would be a lot of questions from their friends, so they just wanted to enjoy a little. Last night they had a casual night at Molly’s and they didn’t manage to stay separate from each other so they just rushed out of Molly's without anyone noticing it and they ended up at her place, doing what they were doing for the past seven days. God, they were like some crazy teenage kids. Well who can blame them? They’ve waited for this long enough.

“Jerk.” She said as she rolled her eyes and punched him playfully on his shoulder.

She started to get out of bed but he pulled her back as he caught her wrist. “And where do you think you’re going?” He asked and pulled her closer to him causing her to fall on bed.

“What do you mean? We have shift today, remember? And you have to hurry because you don’t have your work clothes here.”

“First, we have 1 hour before shift starts, and second I have some spare clothes at my locker so I don’t have to go to my place. Which means we still have some time for us. And get back in here, that’s an order from your Captain.” He says with a smirk and a teasing look.

She rolls over from his chest and meets his eyes as she’s placing herself on top of him. “Oh, my Captain? Well then, who am I to not follow the orders.” She says as she kisses him hungirly.

“Good.” He says as he pulls back from the kiss.

His hands find the way under her oversized CFD shirt finding nothing underneath, just her bare soft skin. Her right leg is between his, as he uses her left leg to roll her underneath him. Now he’s on top of her as they’re still kissing each other like their life depends on this. Her hands go under his shirt and she pulls it over his head, now he’s just in his boxers. He does the same with her shirt and she’s completely naked. God he loves this view of her, in fact he loves every view of her. She’s gorgeous.

* * *

They come to the firehouse with separate cars. They give each other one last kiss before they go inside. It’s not like they’re hiding or anything, they just want to enjoy this, alone. Besides, it’s not anyone's business. But she’s the one who’s terrible with the secrets, and they both know that, so she’ll be probably the first to spill the beans. But she realized that she can’t keep this from Stella, because it’s Stella, she’ll know before Sylvie even tells anything. And knowing the fact that Stella loves good gossips, she’s gonna tell this to Kelly, so they’re gonna be the first ones to find out, which makes perfect sense, they’re their best friends.

“So, I’ll see you around I guess.” He said as he pulled her hand and placed a soft kiss.

“Yeah, see you.” She said and hurried inside because it was freezing outside.

She stumbles on her way inside into Severide.

“Damn Brett, you okay?”

“Yeah, sorry, didn’t see you.” She says and runs to the locker room.

He watches behind her and then turns back to see Casey coming inside in a way good mood then he used to see him. “Someones in a good mood this morning?” He asks with a knowing grin. “This has something with you not coming home last night?”

“Uhm, good morning to you too Sev. Glad to hear you’ve been worried about me.” Matt says rolling his eyes knowing exactly what he means.

“So, I was right. You and Brett last night. I knew it by the moment you two disappeared last night out of Molly’s. And this was going on the whole week? And don’t fucking denny it, I’ve noticed that your whole mood changed for the whole past week.” Kelly says punching his shoulder.

“Well I guess you figure everything out by yourself, no need for me to tell you anything.” Matt says as he heads to his quarters and Kelly follows him.

“Well, no actually. Stella figured out everything without you guys telling us, and she shared her “theories” with me, I think she could work for the FBI one day.” Kelly says with a laugh.

“Yeah, sounds like Kidd.” Matt laughs too.

“Well I’m happy for you man, seriously, you fucking deserve it finally! And don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” Kelly says with a wink and gives him a quick hug clapping his back.

“Thanks Kelly, I appreciate it.”

Brett was changing in the locker room when Stella came in.

“Good morning girl.” Stella said.

“Morning Stella.” Brett said as she put her watch on her hand.

Stella was just standing next to her locker looking at Brett, actually checking her from up to down.

“What?” Sylvie asked, confused.

“Nothing, you just seem a little different lately, I mean you’re more happier which I’m glad, but I don’t know, somethings different.” Stella said with a grin. She knew exactly what it was but she just wanted to play a little with her friend. “I mean, is it your hair that looks different or something, can’t really figure out.”

Sylvie just looks at her in silence, they stay like that before Sylvie just blurts out. “Matt and I are seeing each other.”

“OH MY GOD! About damn time Sylvie Brett! And for the records I already figured out, I just waited for you to tell me, and I’m surprised that you kept yourself from telling me a whole week. Nice work!” Stella said as she gave her a hug. “I’m really happy for you two, you both deserve this.”

“Thank you Stella.” She said as she returned the hug. “But hold on a second, how did you know? No one knows yet.” Sylvie asked with a furrowed brow.

“Oh please, you two were too obvious lately. Sneaking out of Molly’s every time everyones together? Casey is never at the loft lately? You never have time to hang out? And the other night when we watched that movie at your place, when I found his CFD hoodie and you said that you borrowed it a long time ago, please, you need to work harder to keep something from me.” Stella said with a wink.

“God yeah, I forgot how you can read people easily.”

“Just the people I really care about.” Stella said as they hugged again tightly.  
“So, how was it?” Stella asked as they separated from the hug with a grin.

“How was what?” Sylvie asked, confused.

“Oh c’mon Brett, I know you two spent a lot of time together, so I bet you had some fun.” Stella said with a smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest bumping her elbow against Sylvie’s elbow.

“Stella Kidd! Shut up.” Sylvie blushed and punched her softly.

“Oh please, I need some distraction from my whole lieutenant thing and everything.”

“Well find yourself something else to distract you, chat with your boyfriend or someone.” Sylvie said and slammed her locker door.

“Okay fine, but I’ll get it out of you eventually, you know?” Stella said and winked at her. “Let’s get some breakfast, you must be hungry.” She said with a knowing grin.

“God I hate you!” Sylvie said and laughed at her friend.

* * *

Later that day they got a call requesting for Truck and Ambo only. It was some birthday party and someone got stuck behind the stage and wasn’t responding so they called for help.  
Truck got in there first, they asked what happened and the mother of the birthday boy showed them where the person was stuck.  
“Brett.” Casey yelled as he waved his hand to her. “Can you come here and check for the vitals, I think his head is bleeding.”

“Coming.” She said and ran toward them. She came closer and slowly turned his head so she could see his face, but the moment she turned his head, she jumped off the ground and screamed like someone attacked her.

Casey caught her arms tightly as she moved quickly from the victim. “Whoah, Brett, what happened?”

“That happened.” She said as she turned her head on the other side pointing her finger at the man who was still lying down there.

Everyone in shock looked down at the man. Gallo and Mackey couldn’t realize what’s wrong, but Mouch, Stella and Casey figured it out immediately.

“It’s a clown.” She said almost disgusted by that fact.

Everyone at 51 knew about her fear. She hates clowns, in fact she was terrified by them. Gallo and Mackey didn’t know about that, because they weren’t there at the time when everyone found out about it.

“Oh yeah, he was getting ready for the show.” The mother of the birthday boy said from the crowd.

Everyone was trying to hide their laugh, even Casey but he didn’t like to see her like this.

“He’s waking.” Mouch shouted.

“Yeah, I think he’s fine, he just needs some gauze for his head and a C-collar.” Kidd said as she lifted his head.

“Brett? You good?” Casey asked.

“Yeah, ok, Mackey go get some gauze and a C-collar.”

“Copy that!” Mackey said and ran for the jump bag.

They put a gauze and C-collar on him and Truck released his leg, it was stuck.

“I’m really sorry, now you won’t get the show for the party.” The man said.

They were getting him in the ambo. “Can you please just not talk?” Sylvie said as they put him inside. “I know I promised you Mackey that you’ll drive this time, but I just can’t be behind now, hope you understand?”

“Oh it’s fine boss, I can drive on the next call.” Mackey said as she squeezed her shoulder.

“Thanks.” She said and shut the door behind Mackey.

Everybody was still trying to hold their laugh. Brett looked at them like she was about to beat them.

“You okay there Brett?” Mouch said with a grin.

“Go on, bring your dirty jokes about my clownphobia. But after I get back, I still have a patient to drop off.” She said and got inside the ambo.

Casey followed her as everyone else got back into the truck. “You really okay?” He asked as he rubbed her arm gently.

“Yeah, don’t worry, been there before. See you back at the house.” She said and drove off.

* * *

Ambo pulled back at the house and everyone from the truck was waiting outside for them. They were ready to throw some jokes.

“So the clownphobia is really a thing, I had no idea.” Gallo said as he tried not to laugh.

“Yeah, and this happened before, we all found out back then.” Mouch said as he remembered the last time when she was chasing him around the house because he was making fun of her.

“Yeah, you see Gallo, last time Mouch was making fun of me, and I chased him around the house until he couldn’t run anymore, so you better choose your words.” Sylvie said as she formed her hands into fists, smirking at everyone.

“Hey, I didn’t say anything.” Gallo raised his hands into defensive mode. “I’ll go check on Ritter and lunch.” He said and went inside. Gianna followed him as the rest of the truck except Casey.

“So this was a fun one.” Casey said with a little smirk.

“Well, not for everyone.” Sylvie said with a little smile.

“So you still didn’t beat your fear against clowns I see.”

“No, I feel ridiculous. I mean look at me, grown woman, still have fear for clowns.” She said and let out a frustrated breath.

“Hey c’mon, everyone have some fears, don’t beat yourself up.” Casey said and squeezed her shoulders. “I think I know how to distract you from everything.” He said with a grin.

“Oh yeah, how’s that?” She asked, smirking back at him.

He leaned at her and whispered against her ear causing goosebumps all over her body. “Meet me in five minutes in my quarters and you’ll find out.” He said and went inside giving her a quick kiss on her lips.

* * *

Sylvie got into his quarters five minutes later as he told her, before she got inside she saw the blinds pulled down. She figured what this was about and honestly she wasn’t complaining. A couple of minutes with the hot Captain behind the closed doors was just what she needed. She knocked on the door gently and heard his voice telling her to come in. He was laying on his bunk, his arms crossed under his head, and his legs stretched in front of him. She locked the door behind her knowing where this was going.

“So this is your plan to distract me?” She asks with a grin as he stands up from his bed and pulls her into his arms.

“Yeah, you mind?” He asks as he kisses her.

“Not, I’m all for it.”

“Good.”

He brushes her hair out of her face and starts kissing her jaw and lips. Her hand goes through his hair as his hand moves from her waist under her shirt. Matt removes her shirt leaving her only in her black bra, his hands travels from her shoulders down her back to her ass, he gives her a tight squeeze causing her to moan into his mouth as he lifts her up. He starts kissing her neck hungirly while she unbuttons his white Captain shirt. She finally takes off his shirt and starts kissing his neck and shoulders.

He carries her to his desk and puts her in the sitting position. Her legs spread open giving him enough space to come between. She reaches with her one hand for his belt, while her other hand is all over his back. The heat is rising more and more, they both can feel it. She takes off his belt as he unbuttons her pants. They both get lost in the passion of their kisses, touching each other as much as they can.

They both let out a few last deep breaths and he kisses her one more time before he steps aside pulling his boxers and pants up. He tucks his white shirt into his pants again and he puts his belt back. He gets her paramedic shirt and her bra off the floor and gives it to her looking at her with a grin.  
She hoppes down from his desk and puts her bra and shirt back on her.

Now that they’re both dressed again she steps closer to him and he hugs her resting his arms on her waist.

“Well, that was a nice distraction Captain.” Sylvie says with a grin.

“Glad you liked it.”

“Actually I really enjoyed it.” She says playfully looking into his eyes.

“Don’t say that like that, I might not let you go.” He says as he kisses her. “We got lucky that we didn’t get any calls, it would be a shame.”

“Yeah, you’re right, I’m surprised that those bells didn’t interrupt us. Again.” She says as she remembers all the times they got interrupted by them. “You wanna come over again tomorrow night?”

“I thought we could go out get some dinner, and then we can go back to your place?” He asks, rubbing her arms up and down. “And maybe even breakfast after shift?”

“Matt Casey, are you actually asking me out on a date?”

“Yeah, I actually am. Sylvie Brett you wanna go on a date tomorrow night with me?” He asks with a soft smile.

“Absolutely! Tomorrow night, 8 o’clock?” She asks, kissing his cheek quickly.

“It’s a date then!” He answers and “finally”, of course the bells go off, but before they run outside he gives her a soft kiss and they both head out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who read the story it means a lot! Feel free to leave some kudos and comments! 
> 
> greeneyess


End file.
